Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength multiplexing device, and, more particularly, to a wavelength multiplexing device using coupling between SPPs (surface plasmon polaritons) generated from a metal nano-structure and excitons induced in a transition metal dichalcogenide-based compound.
Discussion of Related Art
Photonics with light manipulation meet the latest information technology needs for high-speed data processing. Conventionally, quantum dots (QDs) or quantum wells (QWs) have been widely used in optical communication. In this connection, a top-down approach wherein quantum dots are arranged in a series of arrays, and a quantum well growth for three-dimensional stacking are expensive and still need improvement. Further, short-life excitons have operational limits at low temperatures.
The wavelength conversion and multiplexing technique is intended for designing a reconfigurable optical communication system. Various methods for wavelength conversion have been developed in conventional optical communication technologies based on optical fibers and optical waveguides. Further, miniaturization of optical components for application in nano-electronics has allowed new fusion of optoelectronics. However, optical diffraction limitation is a fundamental obstacle with regards to reducing the size of optical devices to nanometers.